Ayah kamu?
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Naruto pemuda betawi gaul, punya sohib sehidup semati yang cakep, pinter, dan cool namanya Sasuke. Mereka masing-masing punya pacar yang sifatnya sangat kontras, Hinata si Putri Solo dan Sakura si Batak galak. Ini kisah Naruto yang mempraktekkan cara merayu pacar pada Sasuke. Naruto sukses, Sasuke apes. (Bahasa Non Baku, Humor gagal, Culture konten, etc) EDITED CP 1 AND UPDATE CP 2
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto pemuda betawi gaul, punya _sohib_ sehidup semati yang cakep, pinter, dan _cool_ namanya Sasuke. Mereka masing-masing punya pacar yang sifatnya sangat kontras, Hinata si Putri Solo dan Sakura si Batak galak. Ini kisah Naruto yang mempraktekkan cara merayu pacar pada Sasuke. Naruto sukses, Sasuke _apes_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayah Kamu...?**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Ayah Kamu...? punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T deh**

 **Warning : Bahasa non baku, humor gagal, culture konten, etc.**

 **Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun...**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini udah empat kali Sasuke berdecak. Bukannya tanpa alasan dia kayak gini. Dia nggak akan sefrustasi ini jika masalahnya nggak ada kaitannya sama–

"Sakura masih marah, ya Sas?"

–Sakura.

 _Onyx_ nya nglirik ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati cowok berkulit _tan_ dan cewek manis berambut hitam keunguan panjang berponi di sebelahnya. Tambah kesel aja ngelihat tu pasangan antik di sampingnya. Ya, Tuhan! Dia bisa cepat mati kalau sering kesel gini. Oke, lebay!

"Hn."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang _ayank beb_ Sakura, pacar kesayangannya. Udah seminggu tu cewek marah-marah nggak jelas. Sasuke bukannya nggak tahu akar masalah dari kemarahan pacarnya itu.. Ia cuma nggak tahu aja mesti gimana ngedepin tu cewek.

Sakura, _cewek_ asli keturunan Batak yang tangguh dan kuat kayak banteng, tegas, pemberani, blak-blakan, dan hampir nggak pernah –memang nggak pernah– menangis. Tipe gadis mandiri dan nggak nyusahin. Cuma–

–galak dan keras kepalanya itu loh.

"Ma –Maafin aku ya, Sasuke~"

Sasuke ngelirik Hinata yang lagi ngomong pake logat jawa _medok_ nya sambil nunduk itu. Mungkin dia takut ngelihat ekspresi frustasi Sasuke kali ya? Akhirnya Sasuke cuma bisa menghela nafas ngalah.

Kalau Sakura Panglima Perang Batak yang gagah berani, Hinata itu Putri Kerajaan Solo yang lemah lembut kelakuan dan tutur katanya. Dia paling nggak tahan dan pasti bakal nangis kalau ada yang kasar ke dia. Benar-benar kontras dengan Sakura. Makanya Sasuke kudu sabar ngadepin ni cewek satu.

"Hn, bukan salah kamu."

 _Jiah,_ _kamu_! Biasanya juga _lo-gue_. Pakai nada lembut lagi. Dalam hati Sasuke nangis bombay. _Wong_ Sasuke itu si ganteng Betawi modern yang terkenal dengan julukan'juragan es' a.k.a cowok _cool_ maksimal yang terkenal dengan mukanya kayak tembok dan kaku kayak batang pohon kok. Masa _cool-cool_ gini, ngomongnya pake kata-kata manis-manis manja gitu?! Apa kata dunia?!

"Seandainya aku ndak maksa kamu buat ngajak Sakura ke pernikahannya Mas Neji, mungkin Sakura ndak akan ngambek kayak gitu~"

Oke _fix_ , Hinata bener. Semuanya bermula saat seminggu yang lalu keluarganya Hinata ngadain pernikahan adat buat sepupunya Hinata, Raden Mas Neji Hyugadinata. Awalnya sih Sakura seneng banget coz dia pikir Hinata ngundang dia buat main ke rumahnya dan _hang out_ keliling Solo –Sasuke nggak bilang bakal ada pernikahan adat. Dia sampai rela ninggalin semua tugas kuliahnya yang _deadline_ minggu depan.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura cuma bisa melotot bete natap Sasuke yang tetep adem ayemdi sampingnya, begitu sampai di Keraton. Tambah bete waktu ia dipilih jadi _'pager ayu*'_ sama Hinata karena desakan ibunya Hinata –katanya sih karena wajahnya mirip Srikandi. Gimana Sakura nggak ngamuk coba?

Tapi demi Tuhan, ini udah seminggu loh. Masa masih marah? Sasuke menatap gadis berambut _pink_ nyentrik dengan _earphone_ di telinganya dan wajah ketekuk super bete, yang lagi berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Emang sih, dia satu meja dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi posisinya yang duduk misahin diri di ujung meja buat ngerjain tugas yang terbengkalai gara-gara pergi ke Solo, sudah cukup ngebuktiin kalau tu cewek masih ngambek.

"Si Sakura itu! _Do'i_ keras kepala _banget_ sih?!"

' _Kemana saja_ lo _selama ini, bodoh?'_ Sasuke ngeluh dalam hati.

Mami sama papinya Sakura –duo pengacara kondang yang sedang tenar-tenarnya dengan gaya logat Bataknya– emang sering diundang ngisi acara di stasiun televisi milik bokapnya Naruto. Jadi nggak heran kalau Naruto bisa kenal dan berteman sama Sakura. Tapi Sasuke nggak nyangka kalau tu cowok yang model rambutnya –yang katanya– mirip Tao Ming Tse, ternyata nggak kenal Sakura seutuhnya.

Ia makin kesel waktu denger kalimat jahil Naruto selanjutnya.

"Salah _lo_ sendiri sih. Siapa suruh jatuh cinta sama _cewek_ Batak galak model kayak dia. Ha... Ha... Ha..."

Naruto benar-benar nggak nyadar dengan aura gelap dari Sasuke, sampai Hinata nyubit pinggangnya yang ngebuat dia berjengit sadar dan cengengesan nggak jelas ke Sasuke. Bikin tambah keki aja.

"Ya _sorry_. _Gue_ gak ada maksud memperburuk suasana hati _elo_..."

Nggak ada tanggapan. Karenanya Naruto cuma bisa menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba secuil ide jahil lewat di benaknya dan itu ngebuat dia spontan saja langsung senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Eh Sas, gue tahu caranya supaya si Sakura nggak ngambek lagi,"

Sasuke cuma ngelirik bentar sebelum balik mandangin wajah cantiknya Sakura. Si bodoh itu apa paham masalahnya sekarang? Mahamin cewek aja, Sasuke agak sangsi. Yah sebenarnya ia juga nggak paham sih.

"Hn."

Karena itu ia milih diam dan bergumam nggak jelas nunjukin kalau dia bersedia ngedengerin masukan Naruto. Naruto yang udah kenal Sasuke _sohib_ sehidup sematinya, ngekek seneng.

' _Gumaman planet itu biasanya sih artinya dia nggak_ nolak'

Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan.

Berdehem ngecek suaranya bentar, Naruto langsung masang posisi duduk tegak. Lagaknya sih kayak orang yang udah ahli banget ngedepin cewek. Sasuke cuma bisa mendengus ngeliat tingkahnya.

"Cewek biasanya takluk sama cowok yang pinter ngegombal."

Sasuke ngerutin alisnya Apa dia bilang?

"Perhatiin _gue_ baik-baik, Sas!"

Menggubris segala tatapan takjub dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menoleh menatap Hinata yang udah nggak terlalu fokus lagi ke pembicaraan mereka karena ngeliatin cowok berambut bob yang kepeleset nggak jauh dari mereka.

"Hinata~"

Sasuke merinding disko ngedengerin nada manja dari Naruto. Hinata sendiri langsung menoleh dan seketika merona ngedapatin tatapan mata penuh cinta yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya.

"Ayah kamu pemulung yah?"

Pipi Hinata makin merah ngedengerin kalimat tanya yang udah ketahuan modusnya itu.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

Hinata ngebales dengan malu-malu sambil nunduk dan mutar-mutarin jarinya.

"Soalnya kamu berhasil memungut hatiku~"

Peessshhhh...

Wajah Hinata udah sepenuhnya merah padam ngedengerin gombalan Naruto.

Sasuke?

Tu cowok pengen muntah ngeliat adegan barusan. Dia natap jijik ke Naruto yang sekarang lagi ngambil salah satu tangan Hinata dan ngletakinnya di dadanya.

Astaganagabonarjadidua ! –niruin umpatannya Sakura kalau lagi kaget–. Si pirang itu nggak salah kan ngajarin hal memalukan itu padanya? _Hell no_! Itu bukan gayanya! Di seluruh keluarganya nggak ada yang nurunin darah Betawi _lebay_ _alay_ kayak gitu!

Sasuke masih nunjukin wajah syoknya –yang dalam pandangan Naruto malah keliatan kayak wajah terpesona gitu– karena adegan Naruto _vs_ Hinata barusan. Sontak aja dia langsung mendengus nggak percaya _plus_ jengkel begitu ngeliat wajah Naruto yang noleh ke arahnya lengkap dengan cengiran bangganya.

"Dan _lo_ nyuruh _gue_ buat mempraktekkan hal aneh itu ke Sakura?"

Sasuke ngomong dengan nada yang sangat super dingin _plus_ datarnya.

"Loh, tentu saja! Apanya yang aneh?! Ini lagi jadi _trends_ gombalan paling bombastis dan romantis abad ini, _Bro_!"

Bombastis, _gundul_ mu! –niruin umpatan _mbah kakung_ nya Hinata–, Sasuke _misuh-misuh_ dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi hanya dengusan jengkel yang bisa Sasuke keluarin sebagai upaya terakhirnya ngejaga _imej_ nya sebagai keluarga pengusaha terpandang di negaranya.

"Gila lo!"

Naruto melotot nggak terima denger umpatan yang kayaknya ngehina banget dari Sasuke.

"Hah! Bilang saja _lo gak_ berani!"

Sasuke nglirik ngancem ke Naruto yang kini mulai menunjukan seringai remehnya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata agak khawatir dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Semua _cewek_ di kota ini takluk sama gombalan kayak gitu, Sas! Masa _lo_ _gak_ berani?! _Cemen lo, Bro_!"

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu ia nggak boleh kebakar emosi gegara kata-kata Naruto barusan. Harusnya dia tahu kalau itu hanya bualan Naruto untuk ngompor-ngomporin dia. Harusnya dia tahu kalau Sakura itu–

Brak!

Suara buku yang dibanting sebagai pelampiasan emosi Sasuke, bikin semua mata di tempat itu tertuju padanya.

Termasuk Sakura.

Ia mandangin Sasuke dan langsung naikin sebelah alisnya begitu ngeliat tu cowok _raven_ kini ngalihin pandangan ngancemnya dari Naruto ke dirinya. Dia nggak takut. Ingat, Sakura nggak pernah takut pada siapapun, termasuk pacarnya yang lagi natap dia ngencem itu. Apalagi dia masih kesel maksimal sama tu cowok.

"Sakura,"

Sakura ngerutin alisnya. Jaga-jaga aja kalau ni cowok main kasar ke dia. Oke berlebihan. Sasuke nggak pernah kayak gitu.

"Ayah kamu pencopet ya?"

Hening.

Bahasanya sih _aku-kamu_ ya? Tapi nadanya itu loh.

Sasuke ngomong pake muka tembok andelannya. Nada suaranya kayak prajurit wajib militer gitu. Tegas, kaku dan tanpa intonasi.

Hinata sampe mringis dibuatnya.

Naruto nepuk jidat.

Sasuke nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

"..."

Sakura memproses apa yang baru saja masuk kupingnya.

"Apa kata kau?"

Sakura ngomong dengan kalimat yang sama ngancemnya sambil nglepasin _headset_ di telinganya. Matanya memicing kayak ingin mastiin apa yang baru aja masuk telinganya tadi bukanlah akibat dari kekhilafan lidah semata.

Sasuke nelan ludah susah payah. Ia nggak nyangka akan jadi sulit kayak gini.

"Ayah kamu pencopet ya?"

Telinga Sakura masih belum _budeg_ untuk dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tingkat kemurkaannya meningkat drastis dan mencapai level tertingginya saat ngelihat keseriusan di wajah tu cowok. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Sekilas mirip sih kayak Hinata yang malu-malu saat ngedengerin gombalannya Naruto tadi. Tapi siapapun tahu apa makna merah di wajah Sakura saat ngeliat rautnya kini.

Naruto gigit jari.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Pencopet?! Enak kali kata kau! Bapak kaulah itu!"

 _Buset_ dah. Saking marahnya Sakura sampai lupa dengan siapa dia bicara. Dengan latahnya, ia ngomong dengan logat Batak _kentel_ nya, mencak-mencak di depan sang pacar.

' _Enak kali bilang papi Khizashi Haruno Sitompul tukang copet. Pengen masuk penjara kau?'_ Sakura ngebatin garang.

Sasuke cuma bisa mendengus antara gugup dan kesal denger jawaban murka dari Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa tidak _lo_ jawab iya saja? Ini bukan seperti–"

"Diam kau! Cepat kau bantu aku! Kau yang buat tugas aku menggunung!"

Dan bersamaan dengan bentakannya, tu cewek berambut nyentrik, langsung ngelempar tumpukan buku ke depan Sasuke dan langsung angkat kaki ninggalin sang pacar diiringi cekikikan geli di sekitarnya. Hinata mengulum senyum sambil nutup mulutnya anggun. Naruto ngakak parah nyuekin _sohib_ sehidup sematinya yang kini melotot ke arahnya.

"Parah lo, _Bro_! Kasihan banget idup _lo_! Susah juga ya punya pacar _cewek_ Batak galak...Ha...ha...ha"

Harusnya Sasuke tahu dia nggak boleh kemakan kata-kata Naruto. Harusnya dia nggak usah ngelakuin hal konyol itu. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Sakura itu–

– _cewek_ batak yang nggak mempan digombali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END...END -TAHLAH**

.

.

.

Hay...hay...

Khakhakha! Ini fic paling gak jelas yang pernah aq buat...

Aku minta maaf ya, tidak ada maksud untuk SARA atau menghina pihak manapun... saya bikin fic ini murni melihat dari sekeliling ajah...

saya keturunan PEJABAT loh a.k.a PEranakan JAwa BATak...khakhakha...papa saya orang Batak asli marga Tambunan... mama saya Jawa tulen yang udah diBatak'in (?) khakhakha... walau mama bukan dari Solo sih,tapi dari Semarang...tapi nyerempet-nyerempet dikit lah hihihi...jadi saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghina siapapun di sini ya...? ini fic iseng doang kok...

Tengs to my friend _**'Spica Zoe'**_ yang udah ngasih inspirasi (walau gak secara langsung sih), BBMan sama Spica Zoe yang ternyata adalah orang batak tulen yang asli idup di Medan, buat aq kangen banget sama kampung halaman yang belum pernah aq injak sedikitpun dari semenjak aq lahir hiks~ kangen Danau Toba aku mak!

Spica Zoe yang membuat saya termotivasi bikin fic tentang Batak...dengan Jawa dan Betawi sebagai pemanisnya...sedikit ngambil cerita dari sebuah meme lucu tentang batak juga sih...hehehe

Kenapa harus betawi? Karena temen kentelku di kampus dulu anak jakarta...aku suka banget denger dia kalau lagi cerita kehidupan di jakarta...khikhi...dan karena dia juga nih, aku punya banyak temen2 cowok dari jakarta...tawkan aku ini batak punya, kalau ngomong rada blak-blakan, gak terlalu banyak punya temen cewek...yang tahan sama aku ya yang cowok2 itu...temen2ku kebanyakan malah anak cowok...temen cewekku tuw biasanya Cuma orang-orang yang bener2 deket sama aku dan taw baik-buruknya aq aja sih...selebihnya mungkin gak tahan kali yah... padahal aku kan baik hati dan tidak sombong #plak# khakhakha...

Dan terakhir! Aduh sampe lupa...makasih sekali lagi buat Spica Zoe yang udah mau jadi beta reader buat aq! Hiks~ kamu baik bingit! Udah ngasih inspirasi, mau jadi beta reader buat ngurek-ngurek (?) fic saya lagi...makasih binggo yah?! Salam Horas bah! (?)

Oke sekian dulu cuap-cuap saye yang gak penting...

Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau mampir dan baca fic gaje ini...mungkin saya akan buat ini jadi twoshoot #mungkin# (entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini lagi kena sindrom twoshoot) hehe...maaf kalau ada yang enggak pas, atau yang enggak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya (misalnya tentang adat-adatnya)...sekali lagi yoyo itu anak PEJABAT yang gak taw2 banget tentang adat dan bahasa Batak dan gak taw2 banget tentang adat dan bahasa Jawa #plak#gaje# apalagi Betawi...jadi jangan terlalu di ambil hati ya kalau ada yang gak berkenan...mungkin bisa review baik-baik biar yoyo perbaiki lagi...

Makasih sekali lagi yah?

Akhir kata...sekian dari yoyo...kalau ada yang gak berkenan mohon dimaafkan...

And ce u next story...

Kritik dan saran oke?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke! Woy Sasuke!"

Sasuke berdecak namun nggak juga ngehentiin langkahnya. Siapa yang pagi-pagi berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Nggak tahu apa, kalau _mood_ nya lagi buruk hari ini?

"Sasuke _budeg_! Denger gak sih lo?!"

Saking keselnya, akhirnya keluar juga tuh kata-kata ajaib yang sukses ngehentiin langkah tu cowok _raven_. Aura hitam kegelapan memancar dari tubuhnya. Ia menoleh cepat dan menatap garang si pelaku yang lagi lari-lari ke arahnya.

Naruto.

Siapa lagi pemilik suara cetar membahana badai, kalau bukan tu cowok kepala durian. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan menatap kesal padanya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata yang _ngos-ngosan_ karena ikut ngejar dia, masih sibuk ngatur nafasnya.

"Lo baru ditinggal tiga hari sama Sakura aja udah jadi _budeg_ gini, Sas?! Ditinggal setahun udah jadi gila kali ya lo?!"

Naruto mencak-mencak di hadapan Sasuke yang juga nggak mau kalah masang wajah betenya. Hey, harusnya dia yang marah dong. Udah tahu dia lagi galau karena Sakura yang bolos kuliah tanpa kabar, malah dipanggil _budeg_. Siapa yang nggak marah coba!

"Maksud lo apaan?!"

"Sudah...sudah~"

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Naruto dan bermaksud buat nonjok, kalau saja Hinata tidak ngelerai mereka.

"Duh _Gusti_ ~ Kalian ini _piye_ to? Ini bukan waktunya berantem~"

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang kini tampak sedikit melunak karena ucapannya. Segera saja cowok pirang itu menoleh menatap Sasuke yang masih masang wajah kesalnya.

"Gue tadi lihat Sakura berangkat ke kampus sama cowok rambut merah, anak Seni Musik. Tadinya gue gak mikir macem-macem. Tapi gue baru tahu dari Hinata kalau tu cowok tunangannya Sakura."

Sasuke melotot dan spontan natap tajam ngancem ke Hinata yang otomatis kaget dapat pelototan dari si 'juragan es'.

"Maksud lo apaan!"

Bentakan Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata _brambang_ dan _mewek_ takut.

"Hiks.. _piye_ to? Kok aku _sing_ dimarahin? _Wong_ aku cuma ngasih tahu curhatan Sakura aja~ hiks..."

Alamak! Salah deh ngomong kasar sama Hinata.

"Woy Sasuke, jangan kasar-kasar dong sama Hinata."

Dalam hati, Sasuke ngelus dada minta kesabaran lebih buat ngadepin ni cewek satu.

"Emang Sakura ngomongnya gimana sama kamu?"

Demi langit dan bumi, Sasuke pengen muntah denger nada bicaranya sendiri yang 'manis manja' kayak gini. Tapi nggak papalah. Demi informasi tentang sang pujaan hati, apapun akan ia lakukan. Hinata mulai menghentikan sesenggukannya dan natap Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kata Sakura cowok itu _Pariban_ *nya. Namanya Gaara Rei Saragi. Anak _budhe_ *nya Sakura."

Sasuke bengong gagal paham dengan istilah-istilah aliennya si Hinata. Namun keterangan Hinata selanjutnya membuatnya bagai tersambar _gledek_.

"Aku ndak begitu paham maksudnya Sakura~ Tapi kayaknya mereka dijodohin deh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayah Kamu...?**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Ayah Kamu...? punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T deh**

 **Warning : Bahasa non baku, humor gagal, culture konten, etc.**

 **Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun...**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap dua orang yang lagi bermesraan –menurut pandangan matanya– di depannya saat ini, dengan emosi yang campur aduk. Antara marah, greget, nelangsa, dan nggak percaya. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, dirinya jauh lebih ganteng maksimal daripada tu cowok berambut cabe-cabean bertampang preman, yang lagi bareng sama Sakura. Lihat aja tuh mata ber _liner_ item tebel sama tato di jidatnya. Kok mau-maunya sih si Sakura tunangan sama orang model macam itu.

Dia udah berusaha nahan diri karena _wanti-wanti_ dari Naruto untuk nggak buat keributan. Atau berusaha tabah karena _wejangan_ dari Hinata, saat Sakura nyuekin dia seharian ini. Bagaimana nggak kesel coba?! Kemarin tu cewek marah-marah nggak jelas, abis tuw ngebentak dan nyuruh ngerjain tugasnya, trus tiga hari ninggalin Sasuke tanpa kabar. Sekarang apa lagi coba?! Bawa cowok lain dan mesra-mesraan di depan dia? Pake acara tunangan segala.

Dan ini adalah batas maksimum dari level kesabaran Sasuke, saat matanya kini ngelihat tu cowok cabe-cabean, ngebisikin sesuatu di telinga Sakura dengan mesra –menurut pandangan matanya.

Brak!

Satu isi kantin kaget massal karena gebrakan meja ulah si 'juragan es'. Tak terkecuali si rambut gulali, si cowok cabe-cabean, juga Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Woy Sasuke! Lo mau ngerebut warisan gue dengan ngebunuh gue?! Bikin jantungan aja lo!"

Menggubris semprotan Naruto, sang cowok _raven_ langsung berjalan cepat dengan sorot yang tajam ke arah cewek gulali yang kini menatapnya resah. Mengacuhkan si cowok cabe-cabean yang menyipit menatapnya.

"Maksud lo apa?!"

Desisan itu terdengar setelah Sasuke berdiri persis di depan Sakura. Membuat sang gadis nelen ludahnya gugup. Cowok merah di sampingnya spontan maju menghalangi Sasuke, setelah ngeliat sorot resah di mata sang cewek. Mungkin karena insting jantannya kali ya?

"Siapa kau? Apa perlu kau sama Sakura?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh natap ngancem ke cowok cabe-cabean, yang sayangnya nggak mempan sama sekali sama tu cowok. Makin kesel aja Sasuke dibuatnya. Naruto yang khawatir, datang mendekat, siaga satu kalau-kalau terjadi keributan.

"Urusan gue sama Sakura! Bukan sama lo."

Si cowok cabe-cabean spontan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke dan natap sangar si cowok _raven_.

"Bah, berani kali kau sama aku! Sentuh _Pariban_ ku, retak dada kau kubuat!"

Gila _mamen_! Tu cowok tampang dan kelakuannya udah kayak dewa pencabut nyawa aja. Dari logat-logatnya sih kayaknya tu cowok satu spesies sama si Sakura. Naruto meringis dibuatnya. Sementara Sasuke menyipit waspada.

' _Mampus lo, Sas. Muncul dah tu satu Gorila lagi!'_

Satu Gorila berambut _pink_ nyentrik aja udah berabe urusannya. Apalagi nambah satu lagi. Naruto nyengir berkeringat dingin memikirkannya. Daripada kena getahnya, akhirnya si cowok rambut durenpun memilih ngibrit sambil narik tangan Hinata. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengumpat kesal padanya. Dasar sohib nggak setia kawan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sakura?"

Setelah susah payah Sakura ngeyakinin Gaara, akhirnya ia bisa bicara empat mata sama Sasuke. Enggak empat mata juga sih. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Hinata dan Naruto lagi ngumpet nguping di belakang lemari di dekat pintu masuk ruang kelas kosong yang sedang mereka pakai saat ini. Sasuke sih sadar, tapi masa bodo. Beda sama Sakura yang dari dulu orangnya emang nggak sensitif. Dia nggak tahu kalau lagi diintai.

' _Naruto, ndak sopan nguping pembicaraan orang lain~'_

' _Ssst, berisik Hinata. Kita nggak nguping, cuma nggak sengaja denger kok.'_

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati ngedengerin bisik-bisik dari dua makhluk di belakang lemari itu. Kampret tuh si Naruto. Ngajarin yang nggak bener sama Hinata.

Mengacuhkan keributan kecil dari duo Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke kembali fokus pada cewek yang sekarang lagi gigit bibir bawahnya resah.

"Sakura!"

Satu bentakan dari Sasuke yang membuat satu tetes airmata tumpah dari mata Sakura, diikuti tetes-tetes yang lain.

"Kau tak pernah paham perasaan aku, Sas! Jengkel kali aku sama kau!"

Alamak! Nangis tuh cewek Gorila. Kayaknya ini pertanda bakal ada perang dunia ketiga deh. Sasuke aja sampai syok ngelihatnya. Hinata terpukau. Naruto mangap. Bisa jadi berita heboh kalau satu kampus tahu kejadian dasyat ini.

Spontan saja tuh cowok durian ngeluarin hapenya buat ngabadiin ni momen langkah, yang hanya terjadi enam puluh tujuh tahun sekali. Jarang-jarang bisa ngeliat Sakura nangis. Nggak pernah malah. Lumayanlah. Bisa dijadiin bukti buat malak Sakura. Masa selama ini dia yang selalu dipalak tuh cewek galak. Sekali-kali gantian dong.

"Kau ajak aku ke pernikahan Bang Neji. Kau tak tahu aku tak suka sama pernikahan adat. Aku jadi ingat kalau aku punya _Pariban_!"

Sebenarnya sih Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat Sakura yang sesenggukan kayak gini. Cuma ngeliat situasi yang lagi panas, sepertinya adalah keputusan yang nggak tepat kalau ia tertawa di atas penderitaan Sakura. Ia cuma bisa ngerjab-ngerjab bingung dengan semua keajaiban dunia di depannya ini. Jadi itu alasan Sakura ngambek waktu di ajak ke Solo?

" _P –pariban_? Gue gak paham maksud lo. Gue juga udah denger itu dari si Hinata."

Sakura mengusap airmatanya kemudian natap Sasuke putus asa.

"Gaara, _pariban_ aku. Laki-laki yang boleh nikah sama aku."

Sasuke _speechless_ seketika. Dia nggak paham seutuhnya maksud Sakura. Tapi dia udah nangkep intinya.

"Aku dijodohkan secara adat, Sas. Aku hanya boleh nikah sama _pariban_ aku...hiks!"

Sasuke berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dalam hati ia menjerit kaget. Masih ada toh jaman sekarang jodoh-jodohan? Pakai aturan siapa yang boleh-nggak boleh dinikahin lagi. Ia jadi bingung sendiri mesti gimana. Apa yang harus dilakuin ke cewek yang sekarang sesenggukan di depannya ini. Ia nggak ada pengalaman sama sekali nenangin cewek nangis. Maklumlah 'juragan es'.

Di belakangnya Naruto _misuh-misuh_. Sasuke kayak patung _Liberty_ yang mlototin Sakura yang lagi mewek. Apa susahnya sih meluk nenangin gitu?!

"Besok gue ke rumah lo."

Satu kalimat yang langsung ngebuat Sakura mendongak natap tu cowok _raven_ penuh tanda tanya, masih dengan sesenggukannya. Namun kalimat selanjutnya sukses bikin dia berhenti nangis dengan ajaibnya dan langsung melotot syok.

"Gue mau ketemu Bokap lo buat ngelamar lo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

"Pacar Sakura, Om."

Mungkin itu adalah contoh dari dua baris percakapan Sasuke dan papinya Sakura, sebelum akhirnya tu om-om berwajah garang, _mingkep_ seketika dan spontan nglirik ke Sakura yang langsung mengkeret dapat hadiah lirikan semi pelototan dari papi tercintanya. Galak-galak begini, Sakura termasuk salah satu anggota perserikatan 'anak-anak takut bapak'.

"Pacar kau, Sakura?"

Sakura harus ngelewatin ritual meremas-remas tangan gugup dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan penuh nada ancaman dari sang papi.

"I –iya, Pi."

"Apa pula kau ini?! Kau tahu kau punya _Pariban_?!"

Sakura _merem melek_ denger gelegar suara papi Khizashi. Di sampingnya, Hinata dan Naruto cuma bisa meringis natap iba ke cewek yang biasanya sangar kayak preman Pasar Tanah Abang, kini _mlempem_ kayak krupuk di depan papinya. Sebenernya Naruto pengen juga sih ngabadiin ni momen berharga, buat malakin Sakura nanti. Jarang banget lihat ni cewek Gorila jadi OOC gini. Tapi dia juga masih sayang nyawa. Kagak berani macem-macem di depan pawang Gorila, model kayak papinya Sakura.

"Saya datang kesini bermaksud melamar Sakura, Om."

"Bah! Berani kali kau?! Sakura cuma boleh nikah sama _Pariban_ dia!"

Bentakan papi Khizashi meletus mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Sasuke. Hinata sampai melompat dari tempat duduknya.

" _Sing_ sabar, _Pakdhe_ *. Jangan marah-marah. Ndak baik buat kesehatan~"

Bujukan dari Hinata bikin papi Khizashi menoleh cepat natap tu cewek. Hilang sudah raut garangnya kalau udah natap wajah lembut Hinata.

"Udah berapa kali kukata pada kau, _tet_ *. Panggil aku _Tulang_ *. Kau sudah kuanggap anak aku sendiri."

' _Kampret ni Om-om! Giliran sama Hinata, lembutnya kayak permen kapas! Giliran sama gue kayak induknya Gorila,'_ Sasuke _misuh-misuh_ dalam hati menerima ketidakadilan perlakuan papinya Sakura. Untung camer, kalau orang lain mah udah Sasuke giles dari tadi.

Hinata sendiri cuma bisa ngerjab-ngerjab mata _oon_. Sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi ' _pétét_ '? Dia emang deket sama keluarganya Sakura. Tapi seingatnya dia nggak pernah deh ngadain syukuran buat ganti nama, gegara dianggap anak sama _pakdhe_ Khizashi.

" _Inggih Pakdhe_..eh maksudnya, iya _Tulang_."

Aduh, adem ati papi Khizashi ngeliat senyumnya Hinata. Ckck, layak diangkat jadi menantu nih ni _butet_ * satu. Itu Sasori, abangnya Sakura, lagi nganggur di belakang. Kayaknya nggak bakal nolak deh kalau dijodohin sama Hinata. Sekali-kali bolehlah nikahin silang antar suku bangsa. Kan berbeda-beda, tapi tetep satu jua. Biar berwarnalah hidup ini.

Papi Khizashi berkhayal indah. Enggak sadar kalau dia sendiri yang udah nolak pernikahan silang Sakura-Sasuke. Ngeles aja pinter, kayak bajaj.

"Sasuke tuh sayang banget sama Sakura, Om. Sumpah deh saya nggak bohong. Sakura pasti bahagia sama dia."

Si Naruto unjuk gigi buat nolong Sasuke. Walau sifatnya yang kadang bikin Naruto pengen nyate tu cowok, Sasuke tetep sohibnya dia dari _orok_. Jadi nggak mungkinlah Naruto masa bodo kalau Sasuke butuh bantuan.

Papi Khizashi mendelik ke Naruto yang nyengir, pura-pura nggak ngerti dengan arti delikannya –padahal dalam hati mah mringis. Untung anaknya Minato yang punya stasiun tivi tempat dia dan maminya Sakura numpang jual tampang. Kalau nggak, udah dia semprot kayak Sasuke.

"Berapa nyawa kau punya sampai berani kau lamar anak aku. Tak tahu kau, _Boru*_ Batak yang berharga, tak bisa sembarang aku beri pada orang tak jelas."

Naruto melotot. Wah macem-macem nih om-om. Nggak tahu apa siapa itu Sasuke? Nggak jelas dari Hongkong. Belum tahu aja dia.

"Saya bukan orang tidak jelas, Om. Saya pewaris lima puluh persen saham dari perusahaan _Uchiha's King Property_ , kalau Om belum tahu."

Papi Khizashi _mingkem_ seketika. Mencoba mencari alasan buat ngeles. Siapa yang nggak ngerti dengan perusahaan _property_ milik bokapnya Sasuke. Cuma dia belum rela aja anak gadis satu-satunya harus jatuh ke tangan seorang yang nggak punya darah Batak sama sekali. Pantang itu dikeluarganya.

"Ini bukan tentang kekayaan, ini tentang siapa kau. Siapa keluarga kau. Aku tak bisa terima orang yang tak punya darah Batak–"

"Saya memang bukan orang yang punya darah Batak, Om. Tapi saya adalah orang yang mencintai Sakura dan dicintai Sakura. Apa _pariban_ Sakura, bisa menjawab seperti ini jika Om menanyakan hal yang sama?"

Belum kelar papi Khizashi ngomong, Sasuke udah main nyambar aja. Bikin keki. Apalagi kalimat Sasuke ngundang perang. Bawa-bawa _pariban_ Sakura segala. Seolah-olah pilihan papi Khizashi tu orang yang salah.

Walau sebenarnya papi Khizashi nggak yakin juga sih, kalau si Gaara bakal jawab kayak gitu. Secara, yang cinta cuma si Gaara aja. Sakura mah dari dulu udah nolak ni perjodohan. Intinya papi Khizashi udah mulai goyah keputusannya gegara ngedengerin kata-kata bombastisnya Sasuke.

"Saya punya jutaan cinta buat Sakura,Om. Harta yang paling berharga yang sudah saya berikan untuk Sakura. Cinta yang membawa kebahagiaan. Cinta yang bisa menyatukan semua perbedaan. Kekayaan saya hanya sebagai bonus saja. Apa Om bisa menjamin anak Om yang katanya berharga, bisa bahagia jika Om percayakan pada orang pilihan Om?"

Sakura ngerjab-ngerjab nggak percaya. Ini beneran Sasuke kan? Kok kayaknya beda sama yang bisanya yah? Kesurupan apa ni cowok? Hinata aja sampai meneteskan airmata denger kata-katanya. Si Naruto mangap di tempat. Spontan dia langsung nempelin punggung tangannya di jidat Sasuke trus disamain suhunya sama bokongnya sendiri.

"Nggak panas,"

' _Kampret ni anak! Dipikir gue anak sapi kali, suhu tubuh gue disamain sama bokongnya!_ ' Sasuke _misuh-misuh_ dalam hati. Diluar dia emang _stay cool_ , jaga _imej men_ , di depan camer. Tapi dalam ati mah ukh..! Sasuke gondok berat ngeliat wajah _innocent_ si Naruto yang kini manggut-manggut nggak jelas. Apa sebegitu parahnyakah dia, sampai ngeromantis aja dia nggak pantas?

Sementara papi Khizashi kagak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia udah kalah telak. Sebenernya kalah bukan karena jawaban Sasuke yang masuk akal sih. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa aja ngeles terus. Hanya saja, dia malu sama diri sendiri. Sasuke bisa romantis banget sama Sakura. Hal yang nggak bisa ia lakukan sama maminya Sakura. Makhlumlah gengsinya dia tinggi banget. Apalagi maminya Sakura tuh galak banget. Kagak mempan diromantisin.

Makanya dia terharu sekaligus iri banget ada orang yang bisa romantis sama anaknya. Nggak kayak dia sama maminya Sakura. Sakura pasti bahagia banget.

Heh, Papi Khizashi nggak tahu aja sih, sebenernya kehidupan Sasu-Saku kayak gimana. Nggak jauh bedalah sama mereka. Ini lagi kepepet aja tu makanya si Sasuke bisa romantis gitu.

Intinya papi Khizashi sekarang cuma bisa menghela nafas nerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke-Sakura saling mencintai dan cuma akan bahagia jika memiliki satu sama lain.

"Baiklah,"

Sakura nahan nafas ngedengerin papi tercintanya yang kini menoleh menatap padanya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukata kalau kau sudah ingin seperti itu, _tet_. Emang dari dulu kau itu kepala batu."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan natap papinya berbunga-bunga. Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam aksi tatap menatap dengan sang anak, Papi Khizashi akhirnya balik lagi natap Sasuke dan ngomong sama tu cowok _raven_.

"Kuserahkan Sakura pada kau, asal kau penuhi tiga permintaanku."

Sasuke ngerasa udah kayak jin aja dimintain tiga permintaan. Tapi gak papalah. Demi Sakura, apapun akan dia lakukan. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan langsung aja dia gangguk setuju.

"Pertama, aku mau kau turuti prosesi _mangain marga_ *,"

Sasuke nggak paham. Tapi daripada ribet, dia asal ngangguk aja.

"Kedua, aku mau nanti waktu kalian menikah, pakai adat Batak. Tak maulah aku malu di depan keluarga besar aku,"

Sasuke mah bodo amat. Mau pake adat Batak, Betawi, Jawa atau bahkan Papua sekalipun, nggak masalah. Cintanya ke Sakura itu yang terpenting.

"Dan ketiga, ini yang paling penting–"

Sakura sebenernya rada nggak enak sama permintaan papinya yang agak keterlaluan. Tapi ngeliat Sasuke menyanggupi semuanya, dia terharu banget. Sasuke _macho_ banget. Rela berkorban. Semoga permintaan terakhir papinya nggak aneh-aneh yang bikin Sasuke jadi stres sampe kebawa mimpi.

"Aku mau ini _Butet_ Hinata jadi menantu aku. Jadi _pariban_ nya si Sasori. Adem kali hatiku ngeliat senyuman dia. Ha.. ha.. ha.."

Papi Khizashi langsung ngekek abis ngomong gitu. Nggak nyadar sama suasana awkwk yang tercipta gegara kalimat nggak bertanggungjawabnya. Terutama si Naruto yang langsung mangap dua kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Hinata cuma bisa diem natap _oon_ ke papi Khizashi. Sasuke mah tetep _stay cool_ dengan wajah temboknya. Masa bodo lah.

"Iya Om. Ambil aja si Hinata. Dia masih _single_ kok."

Seketika kekehan papi Khizashi terdengar makin membahana. Kayaknya dia seneng banget denger jawaban lebih nggak bertanggungjawab dari Sasuke. Nggak sadar dengan wajah syok Naruto yang kini nggak cuma mangap doang, tapi nambah pake acara mlotot segala gegara ucapan Sasuke.

"Kampret lo Sasukeeeee!"

Dan pada akhirnya acara pertemuan mereka ditutup dengan teriakan melengking dari si rambut duren yang langsung ngibrit narik tangan Hinata –takut ceweknya itu di culik sama pawang Gorila–, ninggalin papi Khizashi yang kaget setengah mati dan langsung _misuh-misuh_ ngeliat calon menantunya di bawa kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ngerepotin kali tu papi aku! Macem-macem kali permintaannya!"

Sasuke cuma nglirik Sakura yang lagi ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas di sampingnya, trus balik lagi natap ke arah kolam ikan mas di depannya. Nggak ada niat buat ngebalas omelan tu cewek bawel. Setelah pertemuan nggak jelas dengan papinya Sakura tadi, Sasuke masih tetep di rumah Sakura gegara maminya Sakura yang maksa dia buat makan malam bareng. Berada di belakang rumah bareng sama pacar tercintanya itu, nunggu waktu makan malam tiba.

Merasa nggak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya menoleh natap tu cowok _raven_.

"Kau tak apa, Sas? Aku tak enak sama kau–"

"Itu cuma adat, Sakura,"

Sakura ngerutin dahinya dan udah mau ngomel lagi tapi nggak jadi gegara udah Sasuke nyamber ngomong duluan. Udah cukup papi Khizashi aja yang bikin dia pusing hari ini. Dan ngedengerin Sakura ngomel-ngomel, bikin kepala Sasuke dua kali lipat lebih pusing. Jadi daripada itu terjadi lebih baik dia yang ngomong buat nutup tu bibir seksi.

"Cinta lebih kuat dari apapun, Sakura. Nggak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita, asal lo nggak nyerah gitu aja. Dan perbedaan di antara kita ini, nggak akan pernah membuat gue menyerah."

Binggo.

Sakura _mingkem_ seketika. Tu cewek emang nggak mempan digombalin, tapi ngeliat Sasuke romantis gini, dia agak sedikit merinding disko.

"Kau tak sakit kan, Sas? Aneh kali kau hari ini."

Sasuke berdecak nggak seneng dengernya. Membuat Sakura jadi nggak enak hati. Gimanapun dia tahu kalau ni cowok udah ngorbanin harga dirinya, nglakuin hal-hal romantis yang bukan gayanya buat ngambil hati papinya. Sakura akan jadi pacar nggak tahu diri kalau malah ngebilang Sasuke aneh.

"Sayang kali aku sama kau, Sas! Apa adanya kau!"

Dan abis ngomong gitu, Sakura langsung nyruduk meluk dada Sasuke. Membuat cowok _raven_ itu kaget setengah mati dan langsung batuk-batuk karena tabrakan Sakura ke dadanya nggak main-main. Buset dah. Tu cewek tenaganya udah kayak banteng aja. Untung _ayank beb_ Sasuke.

Si Sasuke cuma bisa senyum aja ngeliat kelakuannya Sakura. Galak-galak begini, ia sayang banget sama tu cewek. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk selalu bersamanya. Dan akan selalu seperti itu selamanya. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Termasuk papinya Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong soal papinya Sakura–

"Sakura, papi lo mantan preman ya?"

Setelah keheningan melanda mereka sesaat, akhirnya Sasuke mulai ngomong lagi. Sakura yang ngedengerin kalimat tanya itu spontan saja mendongak dan natap wajah gentengnya sang pacar. Tiba-tiba ia jadi keinget ceritanya sama Hinata tentang kejadian gombalan gagalnya Sasuke, buat ngebujuk dia yang ngambek gegara acara ke Solo kemaren. Dia juga baru tahu kalau waktu itu Sasuke niatnya mau ngegombalin dia. Makhlumlah preman pasar, jadinya kudet masalah begituan.

Dan kayaknya Sasuke mau ngegomblin dia lagi nih.

Kebawa suasana romantis yang udah Sasuke ciptakan seharian ini, akhirnya dengan muka yang sedikit memerah malu-malu Sakura kemudian ngejawab.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

Di depannya Sasuke cuma menghela nafas.

"Pantas aja. Papi lo mirip preman gitu."

"..."

Hening.

"..."

Nggak ada yang bersuara.

"..."

"KAMPRET KAU, SASUKEEEE!"

Sampai teriakan Sakura diiringi lolongan kesakitan dari Sasuke yang kena bogem dari tu cewek _pink_ , menghancurkan suasana romantis yang udah tercipta dari kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Yah, mungkin emang mereka ditakdirkan untuk nggak bisa saling meromantisasi kali yah?

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ahay...akhirnya end juga...end dengan gajenya...khakha...

Saya putuskan kalau fic ini end di sini... maaf buat **Rabie no cherry** yang mengharapkan fic ini sampai lima chapter khikhikhi... saya emang mutusin buat complete di chapter dua, tapi gak nutup kemungkinan kalau akan nyambung lagi kalau yoyo dapet ide baru hihi...biar reader gak ngerasa di gantungin gitu...

Oke...ngomong-ngomong soal di gantungin... bagi reader yang ngerasa semua fic yoyo tuw dibuat seolah-olah Sakura nggak pernah ngedapetin orang yang dia sukai, mudah-mudahan di fic ini semua pemikiran reader tentang saya jadi terpatahkan... saya nggak pernah sama sekali berpikir seperti itu...semua fic yoyo murni ide yang timbul karena yoyo ngeliat sekeliling yoyo... kalo ada yang ngerasa nggak cocok dengan fic-fic yoyo, di saranin untuk mundur teratur...saya juga gak pernah maksa anda buat baca fic saya... kalau anda senang baca fic saya, saya juga ikut seneng, tapi kalau ada yang gak seneng, yah yoyo musti ngomong apa lagi... selera mah relatip...

Khakha...oke jangan jadi tegang gegara ocehan yoyo di atas ya, itu Cuma selintingan aja...hihihi...saya mah nyante orangnya... gak pernah nganggep serius sesuatu...

Back to story...saya putusin buat ngedit lagi chapter 1 jadi hampir full of bahasa non baku...eits tunggu coy, ada alasannya yoyo mutusin seperti itu. pertama, karena masukan dari **Guest** yang ngasih masukan: **terlalu banyak deskripsi jadi ngebosenin** , jadi yoyo mutusin buat nge _cut_ beberapa bagian dan dibuat sedikit santai end gak terlalu baku kayak fic yoyo yang lain...makasih **guest-san** masukannya :-)... alesan kedua, karena chapter dua, bahasa yoyo juga hampir full of bahasa non baku. Sebenernya yoyo mau buat bahasa baku, Cuma bagian percakapan yang gak baku, tapi entah kenapa kok jadinya malah gak baku semua gini. Di cocokin sama yang chapter satu, dan yoyo Cuma bisa mangap doang. Ya ampun, kayak langit dan bumi, perbedaan gaya bahasanya #tepokJidat#...ya udah deh, daripada ngehapus dan bikin yang baru, lebih baik chapter satu aja yang diedit...

Oke, ehem...tentang cerita, tentang pariban dan istilah-istilah alien yang kesebut di atas dan juga di chapter 1, mungkin yoyo harus ngasih kamus istilah nih hehe...kamus istilah yang beberapa yoyo dapet pengetahuannya dari papa dan my sister **Spica Zoe** :

 **Pariban** : panggilan dari seorang cewek ke cowok atau sebaliknya, dimana ayah si cewek marganya sama dengan ibunya si cowok. Di dalam adat batak, ada tradisi dimana ada marga yang boleh menikah dan ada marga yang nggak boleh menikah. Pariban adalah istilah dimana kedua orang cewek-cowok itu boleh dinikahkan. (sepupupun tidak masalah, selama yang bersaudara itu ayah si cewek dan ibu si cowok a.k.a marga ayah si cewek sama dengan ibu si cowok). Sementara yang tidak boleh menikah adalah cowok dan cewek yang marganya sama (contoh: cewek marga sitompul gak boleh nikah sama cowok marga sitompul, Saragi nggak boleh nikah sama Saragi, Tambunan nggak boleh nikah sama Tambunan, karena mereka di anggap saudara) dan beberapa marga ada yang juga gak boleh dinikahkan karena masih ada hubungan darah. #pusing? Sama.. saya juga...khakha.. yoyo pusing waktu dipidatoin aturan tradisi di adat batak sama papa dan Spica Zoe juga. Yoyo akuin suku Batak adalah suku dengan aturan paling rempong di indonesia#

 **Budhe** : singkatan dari 'Ibu Gedhe' (Ibu besar), artinya kakak perempuan dari ibu atau ayah kita. Ini pasti udah banyak yang tahu kan? Ini bahasa jawa.

 **Pakdhe** : singkatan dari 'bapak gedhe' (bapak besar), pasangannya budhe atau kakak laki-laki dari ayah atau ibu kita. Bahasa jawa juga.

 **Tulang** : hampir mirip artinya sama dengan paman. Tapi secara khusus, panggilan kita buat saudara laki-laki ibu kita. (panggilan di batak tu banyak bingit sesuai dengan marga dan silsilah kita. aku sendiri pusing kalau di suruh mengklasifikasikan#plak#khakha)

 **Mangain marga** : prosesi mengangkat seseorang menjadi anak atau memberikan marga/boru pada seseorang yang berasal dari suku lain. Dalam suku batak, yang boleh mengadakan pernikahan adat batak ya Cuma orang batak. Jadi kalau pengen ikatan pernikahan disahkan secara adat batak, ya kedua pasangan harus menjadi orang batak. Dan itu berarti dua-duanya harus punya marga. Gitu deh kira-kira...Jadi di fic ini si sasu bakal dikasih marga supaya bisa nikah secara batak gitu.. ni ide terinspirasi dari mamaku(yang orang jawa), yang juga dapet marga dari opung saya hehe...

 **tet/butet** : panggilan untuk anak gadis (bahasa batak). sama kayak ' **ndok'** (bahasa jawa). ' **tet'** itu singkatan ' **butet'**

 **Boru :** istilah marga tapi buat : kalo tambunan cowok dibilang 'marga tambunan', tapi kalau tambunan cewek, dibilang 'boru tambunan'. gitu deh kira-kira...

 **pétét** : mungkin udah banyak yang tahu, artinya petei cina (bahasa jawa), petei yang kecil-kecil itu loh...

 **Pager ayu** : penyambut tamu. bisanya dari keluarga pengantin (bahasa jawa)..

udah deh kayaknya itu doang istilahnya...

next adalah bales repiu...

untuk **SHL7810** : saya speeachles lihat ada review kamu. bangga bingit fic saya bisa di baca dan disukai semua pihak (nggak Cuma ssl doang). makasih bingit yah udah mau suka. apapun kesukaan kita, apapun perbedaan kita, jangan sampai ngerusak pertemanan kita ya? hehe...#kokGueJadiLebayGiniYa?# oke back to your review, tentang logat medan dan batak itu, kalo itu mah saya gk begitu paham yah, soalnya saya sendiri belum pernah ke medan hehe. ni fic saya buat karena ngeliat orang-orang batak di sekeliling saya aja kok. di keluarga saya, semua pakenya bahasa indonesia kalau komunikasi. nah, tapi khusus buat papaku, dia logatnya kayak gitu sih. aku liat om ruhut sitompul, sama beberapa orang batak di tipi juga logatnya gitu. jadi yang saya pikir kayak gitu emang logatnya orang batak. hehe...gak tawnya emang di medan logatnya gitu ya? hehe...tapi tengs bingit ya say, udah mau bagi pengalaman tinggal di medan...aku jadi makin kangen aja ma kampung halaman #emaaaaakkkk!NangisBombay#, multichapter? liat entar deh #kaboooorrr# tapi makasi banget kamu dah mau suka fic saya ini.

 **Liana Zafirna,secrella,nolnol,dafara white,choikim1310** : iya tuh, si sasu kayak tembok,renternir, triplex, telenan, dkk...khakhakha

 **sa-sarada-chan** : bah, mana ada yang berani ngegombalin aku. yang ada aku yang ngegombalin mereka #loh?# khakha tengs udah repiu

 **kimmy ranaomy, ikalutfi97, , ferrish0407, hyemi761,coolAndCold, al khayla, sarvers295** : khakha seneng kalau bisa menghibur...tengs udah repiu, fav and fol...

 **blackchiatto** : khakha..ngliat reoiu km ngekek sendiri...km batak? marga/boru apa? salam kenal ya...

dan buat **rable no cherry** : spesial chapter ini masukan dari kamu aku pakai...khakha...tapi yang ngomong 'retak dada kau' bukan saku tapi gaara...gapapa yah? makasih banyak masukannya...membantu sekali...btw, kamu juga anak pejabat?! boru apa?

and specially buat **Spica Zoe** : my sister yang udah mau repot-repot jd beta readerku, dan ngasih ijin buat make marga kau buat abang Gaara, tengs banget! #pelukKedjub# ni fic aku kasih spesial buat kau. Jangan pensiun dari dunia ffn gara-gara ocehan gak penting orang yang gak ngerti kau ya? akupun sama sering dihina begitu, mereka gak taw aja baiknya kau kayak apa...semangat sis!

oke sekian dulu cuap-cuap saya...bagi yang lagi nunggu fic monster #garuk2Kepala# aku sampae lupa punya tu fic...#plak# khakha...ditunggu aja ya?

sekian dari saya...see u next fic...

kritik dan saran ditampung...


End file.
